


The Weird Water

by Babblefishgirl



Series: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020 for Elocinne [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Charname has a brief mention, I know its pig fat, Inappropriate Reaction to a Life-Threatening Situation, M/M, Nothing Huge, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, disgusting use of the grease spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblefishgirl/pseuds/Babblefishgirl
Summary: Xan tries to torment himself, and be a hero. One of those doesn't work out.
Relationships: Kivan/Xan
Series: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020 for Elocinne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	The Weird Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikoruSanzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoruSanzo/gifts).



> This one is actually written by Babblefishgirl! I haven't written anything since I had to for school (which was a looong time ago) so I'm sorry that it sucks :( I tried my best.

The water weird was fully aware that it was invisible to anything outside of its pond, as it listened to the soft footfalls getting closer to its deep home. Four of them, in a rhythm- potentially a deer. Potentially food. In the mode of a hunter it focused on the tiny rippling vibrations in the water caused by the weight coming to rest on the ground- clearly the creature was getting closer, attracted by the crystalline blue depths of the weird’s hiding place. 

The two sets of ‘hooves’ separate out and become two creatures- elves potentially- as they approach the rim side by side. Elves are not as nice to eat as deer are, nor are they as easy to fight. Disappointed, but weak from hunger and weary of the wait for pray, the water weird strikes at the one filling his water skein by the pool, more from desperation than belief that this elf will provide a meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a gorgeous day in the wood, dappled sunlight warming them thorough the leaves and causing the grass to nearly glow with its greenish splendor. Kivan and Xan had been walking in companionable silence for several hours, Kivan slowly relaxing his hunters senses, and Xan hardly even able to think a depressive thought, let alone try to recapture the perpetual misery which usually accompanies him. Xan had been rescued by an adventuring party consisting of Kivan, a bright young elf called Irse, and her Teacher several weeks earlier. 

Those weeks of travel together had been arduous, and they had run into (and defeated) many dangers. Irse was in demand for tasks that are too difficult for the querant to do. The constant questing and traveling had the small group getting to know each other better and better. Munechika, Irse’s teacher was an excellent counterpoint to her quick attention span and youthful exuberance. He was patient and even handed, but also was not afraid to be harsh with her if the occasion called for it. Under his guiding hand, she was developing into quite the warrior, and would one day be quite formidable. 

It was during this time traveling as a group, that Xan had realized that he was falling for Kivan a bit. Kivan was an accomplished archer with exotic green face paint that accentuated his elvish features and added a bit of camouflage, which bettered his stealthy tactics. He was also a rather tragic figure- for Kivan’s late and beloved wife, Deheriana, had been killed, and Kivan was on a restless and likely doomed mission to avenge her. There was no way that Kivan could consider another lover while her memory was so fresh to him, and vengeance was so prevalent in his thoughts. This all meant that Kivan was the ideal person on whom to place his desires and affections; for Xan rarely gets beautiful things to torment himself with, and life rarely provides enticements to get his hopes up, so that they may be dashed daily. For Xan, it is one of life’s greatest joys to be miserable. 

So, when Kivan expressed interest in leaving their party to continue his quest to avenge his late wife, Xan volunteered to help in his endeavor- useless though it was- nothing could bring her back to Kivan now. More than the total hopelessness of this quest, Xan wishes to leave with Kivan because he knows that Kivan could never look at him with any of that extreme devotion that he still shows his departed beloved, and the delicious thought of always being rejected by this beautiful soul as they grow more intimately acquainted fuels his masochistic pleasures.

It was sad to leave Irse and her teacher, for they smell of desperate destiny and doom somehow- but in the end the torment of being alone with his crush was too tempting, and won out over the temptation of dying horribly by the two of them in some bid to alter the inevitability of fate. 

And so, here they are. Deep in a wooded area that contains many beautiful clearings, and not much danger. It is as close to a type of bliss as Xan ever has an interest in experiencing. The only negative aspect of this is that their water skeins have run dry, though with the lushness surrounding them, he doesn’t imagine that they won’t find water soon enough. 

Nearly four hours walk later, when the air is just starting to feel a tad hot and close, and Xan’s throat was a bit dry. Their sharp elven ears pick up the trickle of water. The source is spring water running from within the rocks into a still and clear pool- perfect to fill the skins up with. Kivan causally reaches for Xan’s water skin- which Xan hands over calmly, a small amount of gratitude flitting through him at the thoughtfulness. Kivan then slides off his bag of holding and walks up to the source of the spring.

Without warning, a watery trickster pulls Kivan in and drags him deeply into the pool, shocking him out of his rather calm and blissful state, and before he has had time to think he opens his mouth and loses his air in a startled bubble on his quick descent. Seeing this, Xan tosses the strap to his bag of holding to the side and leaps boldly and unthinkingly in to save Kivan on a panicked whim. Once inside the water he curses his reckless, self-endangering heroism – trying to come up with how he should proceed from here to save Kivan as he dives downwards to where Kivan is struggling with some sort of water elemental.

Once he reaches Kivan and he sees how his eyes look, wide and dark with fear and oxygen deprivation, Xan acts on a half-thought-out idea decides to share his own supply of oxygen. He cradles Kivan’s head and pushes his face forward towards him. Lips collide, and Xan feels the air leaving him- later when he reflects on this moment he thinks that the sudden loss of breath isn’t all that made him dizzy, that the sheer cruelty of fate and fulfillment of his secret desires had at least half the blame for that head rush. 

Upon seeing their lips lock the water weird lets go of his wiry prey, unsure of what strange magic these two may be sharing- but wary of falling prey to it for such a meal. Once his ankles are freed, Kivan begins ascending, keeping his mouth firmly on Xan’s. They ascend in what seems like slow motion, legs kicking powerfully, and in the stress of the situation, Xan hardly notices that he still has Kivan’s head cradled in his hands and is kissing him desperately, the movements of their lips not strictly necessary. 

Demanding and needy, Kivan sucks the breath from Xan, a few small bubbles escaping from the corners of their mouths as their teeth bump lightly. Kivan was kissing him like it hurt not to, and a pang of delicious pain pierced through Xan’s chest at the realization that this was the only time they ever will. After what feels like an eternity, their heads crown the surface and they pull themselves out of the deep pool. Their bags of holding are mercifully still where Xan had thrown them down, the cool water causing them to shiver lightly as they pull away slowly and open their eyes, locking gazes for a moment before breaking apart and swimming to shore. 

Hurriedly, they walk away from the water, so that the attacker doesn’t decide on another round, their soaking clothing sticking to their skin uncomfortably and the light breeze which had been so pleasant before chilling them both. Xan coughs lightly, then says, “I imagine that if we cannot make camp and dry out our clothing by fire we shall both catch something nasty.” Kivan agrees with a grunt then walks to a nearby clearing, where they set their supplies down. Kivan begins collecting the rocks for building a fire ring, while Xan collects some dry wood. Now that the immediate danger has passed, Xan has time to turn his thoughts inward uncomfortably; remembering how passionately he had kissed Kivan, and convincing himself that surely now Kivan will think him some opportunistic pervert. The pain of that thought was compounded by the fact that he now has new and unbearable knowledge about what he desperately wants – but cannot have. Kivan was a great kisser, even while in mortal peril, and his soft lips and rough handling will forever be in Xan’s head, tormenting him. 

Once the fire is going, Kivan tells his tinderbox “I really am very frustrated that I did not remaining vigilant enough to avoid attack” 

Xan decides to pretend he didn’t hear him properly “What’s that?” He asks with slight trepidation.

“I said thank you for saving me from that water being” Kivan says, dropping some of the callousness that was in his self-admonishment, and looking Xan in the eye. “I could have gotten us both killed with that foolishness. Once our clothes are dry, and we are to set off again, I will give you something in gratitude.”

Xan could never imagine Kivan dying as a result of foolishness, this was a man made to go out in battle, his bold optimism and brash bravery have proved it. “Thank you, though it isn’t likely you have anything in your bag that I would want.” Xan replies as he picks uncomfortably at his clothing. 

Once a hastily built structure of sticks is made for the clothing to hang on, Kivan undresses unabashedly before the fire, while Xan remains more shy, and tries to angle himself to preserve some modesty, while still having peeks at the full view of Kivan’s lithe and muscled form. The sight is enticing – though any hope to get more from him would surely be in vain – so he dares not entertain any thoughts of that. One of the times that he is stealing a peek at Kivan, he happens to glance over and their eyes lock for a moment. Hot shame pours through Xan. He looks down and hides his form as well as he can – hoping that Kivan hadn’t noticed that he had been glancing his direction quite frequently. 

Kivan, however, is lost in getting over some shame of his own and does not spare it a thought. That shame is borne not only of his under-vigilance, but also from the unsavory thoughts which went through his mind as Xan was saving his life. It has been a long while since he has shared a night with anyone- as long as Deheriana has been absent from his side. Kivan feels a prickling heat running through him now, demanding that he expend some energy. He knows that he can’t sleep it off or otherwise relieve himself at the moment – so decides that a bit of physical exercise is the way to fix it. Challenging Xan to a bit of fisticuffs or a race, as he used to do with his friends as a child sounds just the way to burn off this extra energy, and rid him of his sudden discomfort. Running will get them dry faster, and it will be just the thing for putting his mind off Xan’s peculiar method of saving his life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they race across a nearby patch of open grass to the opposite treeline, Xan’s slightly longer legs have him in the lead by a hairs breadth, so just before the end, on impulses brought up from his youth, Kivan grabs Xan’s wrist to cheat his way to first place, and ends up accidentally catching their ankles together awkwardly as well. Overbalanced, they trip over one another, and end up sprawled out on the soft grass on the far side of the trees, Kivan landing on the top of a breathless Xan. Their hearts are beating fast – they look into each other’s eyes. Skin warm from exertion and slightly damp from the water, both suddenly feel a heat pooling in their centers and spreading warmly outwards. On instinct, Kivan kisses Xan, deeply, stealing Xan’s breath for the second time that hour. There was nothing frantic about this kiss, Xan notes– none of the fearful desperation brought on by drowning as it was the first time– just soft grass beneath him and soft lips above. All too soon, he pulls back with a twinkle of wonderment and lust in his eye.

“There is your repayment for saving my life” – he whispers. A wellspring of confidence inside him from Xan’s shocked and awe-filled expression, and the sensation of Xan quickly filling out against his hip. Xan gives a small and twisted smirk.

“Is that all I get for my trouble?” he asks in a low tone. Kivan smiles slightly, then seeming like he cannot help himself any longer, kisses Xan again – more gently now, trying to convey meaning, until he feels it is time to worm his tongue in. Xan is reluctant as this seems too good to be true- which always meant that you shouldn’t trust it. Gently as with a forest creature which could startle, he works Xan open, their mouths fitting together like they were made for this and only this. Kivan’s tongue slides sensuously – almost lazily against Xan’s, causing him to get slightly dizzy as his blood rushes faster. Xan pinches his own thigh roughly to ensure this isn’t a dream, the pain making him buck upwards slightly– then, satisfied that he is awake, slides his legs apart to allow Kivan to slot in between them. Xan decides to see how far exactly this can go, and snakes his long dexterous fingers around Kivan’s cock. The heat and weight in his hand has his dizziness spike a bit – its been so long.

“Please, Kivan. Please, fuck me?” Xan gasps out- shocked at how far gone he already sounds. It’s a plea, a question, and permission for what his heart knows Kivan wants to do. Kivan grunts a deep guttural moan at the words and lowers his head into Xan’s shoulder so that his wet hair pooled about them, and his green face paint smeared lightly on Xan’s collarbone. He almost sounded disappointed. 

“I can’t; no oil.” Kivan murmurs with regret and lust heavy in his tone. Xan lets go of Kivan – eliciting another groan from him, this time loss-filled. Xan mutters an incantation directing his eyes some feet away and casts Grease, Kivan is only a bit disgusted by the thought of it– but he scoops a handful off the grass beside them and feels the viscosity. It is amazingly slick and causes his fingers to slide against each other smoothly. With a cheeky smile he looks down at Xan, “Turn over.” he orders, Xan hasn’t felt so lucky in recent memory as he scrambles to comply.

Gently, Kivan pulls Xan’s hips up until his ass is canted into the air just so. He slides his full hand along Xan, depositing a large amount of grease onto his puckered entrance. Gently he slides a finger inside, not stopping even at Xan’s shocked gasp followed by breathy whines. He gently and slowly fills him, rocking his finger back and forth and taking care to avoid that special spot inside of Xan. He continues to slowly add more fingers and work him open until three fingers slide easily in and out of him, wetly squelching as Xan’s fluttering muscles accept the intrusion. Kivan finally cannot take it anymore and needs to feel this slick hot tightness in a more sensitive place than his fingers, so he gently flips Xan back over and looks into his face. Xan is so far gone with pleasure. His pupils are blown wide enough that it is difficult to tell what color they are anymore, his lips are parted in a sensual way and his muscles are lax and loose. He is beautiful. Kivan could get used to seeing him this way.

Xan trembles, looking up with some mild trepidation as Kivan begins to rub the head of his elven cock against Xan’s loosened pucker, causing Xan to involuntarily flutter his muscles a bit. Then he gently presses inside, and Xan chokes out a small gasp; despite the preparation, three of Kivan’s fingers are not equal to his thick and heavy cock. Kivan rocks back and forth, gently going a little farther each time until they are fully slotted together, both panting and each wondering at their good fortune.

The stretch burns beautifully, and for a moment they stare into each others eyes while Xan acclimates to the intrusion. Finally he starts moving and smoothly sets a rhythm that has Xan rolling his eyes back with pleasure. Eventually, Kivan cants his hips to hit that special spot deep inside Xan, causing Xan to clench tightly and moan deeply, ending in what sounds like a whine. Not too much more of that, combined with a few stokes of his own hand and Xan is quivering with it, orgasm building to a breaking point then crashing over him. Xan gets all relaxed and sweet in Kivan’s powerful arms, while Kivan chases his pleasure and fucks into Xan’s pliant and limp body. Xan feels all warm and sweet in his arms as he flutters through the brutal pounding. Eventually Kivan comes too, and the feel of Kivan shooting hot and wet inside him satisfied something deep and primal and Xan heavily wished he could keep it inside of him forever.

Thus it was that Xan’s best laid plans of remaining miserable and unfulfilled were dashed, and Kivan- though he never forgot about or stopped fiercely loving Deheriana, found a new happiness.


End file.
